


Pros and Cons of showing up to the second Date: A List Compliled by Alec

by olivemartini



Series: The Malec Chronicles [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Lists, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons of showing up to the second Date: A List Compliled by Alec

 

 

**Pros and Cons of Showing up to the Second Date**

**A List Compiled by Alec**

 

**Cons:**

**1.) Magnus is a Warlock.  Magnus is a _boy_ warlock.  Magnus spends his free time summoning demons, partying with members of the Downworlder community, and trying out hairstyles that I'm not sure would look good on anyone but him.**

**2.) Shadowhunters are not allowed to be gay.  And what happened to your whole plan of "ignore it and it'll disappear"?  You can't very well pretend that you don't find guys attractive when you just made out with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  What are mom and dad going to say?**

**3.) Speaking of High Warlock of Brooklyn, why would he want to have anything to do with me?  He could have anyone he wants.  Someone like that can't possibly like someone like me.**

**4.) He's like five hundred years old.  He's probably done, well, _stuff_ with his other boyfriends, and I have barely even held his hand.**

**5.) Jace and Izzy.**

**6.) I'm pretty sure we're about to be in the middle of a war, and Jace is going to drag me right in the middle of it.  I don't think Magnus is going to like planning our dates around battles.**

**7.) ~~I don't want to get hurt.~~**

**Pros:**

**1.) Magnus is Magnus. He's super magical, and adorable, and wears clothes that are too tight and too sparkly but altogether very adorable.**

**2.) The whole pretending not to be gay thing wasn't working out very well anyways.  If I'm going to disappoint everyone I care about, might as well make it count.**

**3.) He did say yes.  Twice now.  And if it was really just because he felt bad for me, he wouldn't have kissed me like he did.**

**I hope.**

**4.) I really like kissing him.**

**5.) He didn't get paid for saving my life, even though he told me he did. What he did do was stay right beside me even after I was okay, because I distinctly remember the feeling of someone holding my hand while I slept.  And I know it wasn't Jace, because he was facing down Valentine.**

**6.) He calls me Alexander.  When he says my name, he makes it beautiful.**

**7.) He texts me, sometimes. Nothing too exciting, just good mornings and hellos.  And even though we've only been talking for a little over a week, I still smile when his name shows up on my phone.**

**(I hope he never finds out that I have his contact under Miranda.  I was worried that Jace would snoop through my phone.)**

**8.) I want to.  By the angel, I want to show up at his door with flowers and kiss him and hold his hand as we walk down the street, because he makes me feel special, and I've never felt that before.  Isn't it ever okay to do something just because it makes you happy?**

**9.) I think, if I didn't show up at the date, it would hurt him.  And I don't want to hurt him, even if I do get my heart broken in the process.**

 

(Alec doesn't know it, but Izzy had bene snooping threw his room and found it crumpled up in the trash can.  Thinking that if it was really private, he would have thrown it into the fire.  As it was, she kept it for blackmail purposes.)

(But if she had been a little confused as to why her name was under the list of cons, and searched him out later to give him a hug, no one needed to know.)

 


End file.
